She's Gone
by JacobBlack18
Summary: "She's gone you guys. Rachel dropped out of school this morning." What happens after Finn and Rachel's break up in 'Special Education? RxR
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: She's Gone

Finn's POV

I walked into the choir room before the late bell ring. As usual every time I walked into this room, I look to see where Rachel is. I was somewhat shocked to find that's she wasn't here. I took a seat next to Artie and tried not to look worry since Rachel wasn't here. Ever since our break up, I've been trying to ignore her.

Mr. Schue walked into the class and he had a sad look on his face. He put a stack of papers on the piano and it got quiet. He took a few minutes with his back to us before he turned around to confront us.

"Guys I have some bad news," he started out looking at all of us.

"What is it Mr. Schue?" Artie asked. He hesitated before answering.

"She's gone you guys." Everyone looked at each other confused. But in my head I was hoping he wasn't talking about her. My heart starts to clench and beat faster hoping he wasn't talking about Rachel.

"Rachel's gone; she dropped out of school this morning." My heart broke at the news. Dozens of things ran through my head as gasps were heard all around me. I dropped my head to look at the ground. I can't believe she's gone. I tried not to cry. I still love her, why didn't she tell anyone.

"Wait, where did she go?" Tina asked.

"As of currently I don't know. All I know is that she's still in Lima but I have no idea where she is. Since she's gone, we don't have enough members for Regionals."

"Not only that Mr. Schue, I hate to admit it but she's the best we got. Now there's definitely no chance of us winning," Quinn responded.

"I'm sorry you guys, how about we just lay low for awhile and try to clear our heads about this whole thing."

I was still looking at the floor not listening to anyone's comments.

"You know this is your entire fault Finn," Santana piped up. I picked up my head and turned around to look at her.

"What the hell are you talking about? You're the one who had to go and tell her about us."

"That would have never happened if you told her about it a long time ago."

"I specifically told you at the wedding to keep your mouth shut about it until I was ready to tell her." I was getting angry and I stood up to confront her. She stood up too.

"And when was that going to be Finn?"

"Whenever I felt like it. You know what? I don't even know why I slept with you. You're such a tramp!" I yelled before stomping out of the room and slamming the door shut.

I walked down the empty hall and out to the football field. I can't believe Santana called me out like that. I was filled up with so many emotions. I sat down on the bleachers. I took a deep breath and before I knew it, tears were rolling down my face.

I tried to stop them from falling but they kept coming.

"You okay?" I heard someone said. I wipe my tears away. I looked up to see who it was. To my shocking surprise it was Quinn.

"No I'm not," I replied looking away. She sat down next to me.

"Santana's pretty upset you called her a tramp."

"I didn't mean it, it was out of anger."

"Oh come on, we all know you meant it," she said jokingly. I smirked.

"What are you doing here Quinn? Out of all people I never thought I would be talking to you about this."

"Well I went through this with you remember?"

"Yeah can't forget that easily."

"Finn you can't really blame her for what she did."

"What?"

"She was mad that you lied to her about losing it to Santana. She's a Jew who strongly believes that your virginity is important and sacred. She wanted to wait till the right person and that was you. When she found out what you did, she was filled up with anger and sadness and jealousy. She went and make out with Puck. Sure it was the wrong thing to do but at least she didn't go as far as I did."

"You're not making me feel any better."

"I'm not trying to, I'm trying to make you see that your guys' break up ruined Glee club's chance at Regionals."

I stayed quiet not knowing how to respond.

"Finn, do you still love her?"

"Of course I do. I never stopped loving her."

"Then what are you doing here? You should be out there looking for her."

"I don't know Quinn. I'm afraid I'm going to get hurt again."

"Finn if you're afraid, then are you ever going to love again?" I realized she was right.

"Besides she's not the only one who has ever cheated here." I looked at her confused.

"Remember a picnic blanket in the auditorium last year when a certain someone was kissing some other girl while he was dating me?"

I looked at her a little shocked.

"Don't worry I'm not mad or anything. Don't ask why or how I know. Now go and get Rachel back before it's too late."

I thanked her and ran out of the school and into my car. I was determined to get Rachel back no matter what.

**AN: My take on what happens after 'Special Education'. Takes place before the Christmas ep. Review =) **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Confronting Her

Finn's POV

I drove to her house hoping she was still there. After I parked my car outside her house I ran towards her front door. I knocked and waited. No one answered. I knocked again and still no one answered.

I saw her car was here but her dads' car was gone. I tried looking through the window but I couldn't see anything. I walked around the house to the gate. Rachel has always left it unlocked in case I decided to visit her on late nights when we used to date.

I pulled on the gate and was satisfied to hear a little click. The gate opened and I walked to the backyard. I instantly knew which room was Rachel's. I pulled out my phone and called Rachel. The anticipation for her to answer was killing me.

It went to voicemail. I silently cursed and decided to climb the tree leading to her room. I landed on her balcony with a loud thump. Her drapes were covering the glass window doors. I knocked on them and for a brief moment no one answered. Then her face peaked through the drapes.

"Finn?" she asked surprised to have found me standing on her balcony. She opened the doors and closed them meeting me on the outside.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Rachel, I'm terribly sorry! When I heard you dropped out of school, I went ballistic on Santana and I ran away from the choir room. Quinn came out and talked to me and I realized that I still love you so much Rachel Michelle Berry," I spat out at her in quick sentences without taking any breaths.

"Finn…I'm…I'm sorry," she said looking down. My heart broke more at her face.

"What do you mean you're sorry?" I asked.

"Rachel?" I heard someone from inside her room. That voice sounded familiar. Then the door opened and the man standing in front of me became my worst nightmare.

"Jesse?" I asked in shock. I looked to Rachel. She stood there not saying anything for awhile.

"Jesse came back to help train the new Vocal Adrenaline members for Regionals," Rachel explained.

"What does that have to do with you?" I asked.

"Well Finn, she's joining Vocal Adrenaline since New Directions doesn't seem to appreciate her talent," Jesse spoke up.

**AN: Sorry for the short chapter but I'll be hopefully updating more soon. **


End file.
